A communication system can be seen as a facility that enables communication sessions between two or more nodes such as fixed or mobile devices, machine-type terminals, access nodes such as base stations, servers and so on. A communication system and compatible communicating entities typically operate in accordance with a given standard or specification which sets out what the various entities associated with the system are permitted to do and how that should be achieved. For example, the standards, specifications and related protocols can define the manner how devices shall communicate, how various aspects of communications shall be implemented and how devices for use in the system shall be configured.
Signals can be carried on wired or wireless carriers. Examples of wireless systems include public land mobile networks (PLMN) such as cellular networks, satellite based communication systems and different wireless local networks, for example wireless local area networks (WLAN). Furthermore examples of wireless communication systems include architectures that are standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). A recent development in this field is often referred to as the long-term evolution (LTE) of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) radio-access technology.
A communication device can be provided with an appropriate signal receiving and transmitting arrangement for enabling communications with other devices. Typically a communication device is used for enabling receiving and transmission of communications such as speech and data. A user can access wirelessly a communication system by means of an appropriate wireless communication device or terminal, often referred to as user equipment (UE). Other types of wireless communication devices are also known, for example various access points, relays, and so on that are capable of communicating wirelessly with other devices.
A further type of communication network operation can be Machine Type Communication (MTC), a form of data communication which involves one or more entities that do not necessarily need human interaction. MTC is typically characterized by features such as a large number of devices, small data transmission, and low mobility. A network permitting MTC is expected to cater for the specific nature of such communication. The networks should for example be configured to enable efficient small data transmission and efficient UE power consumption optimization. Studies on the radio access network (RAN) aspects of Machine-Type and other mobile data applications Communications enhancements, have resulted in candidate solutions for UE power consumption optimization by configuring a much longer discontinuous reception (DRX) cycle in idle mode. In other words defining an extended paging cycle to the UE and therefore enabling the UE a longer “sleep” time period and lower power consumption.